dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 12
Alpha's Zeta Point is the 12th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary At Zeta Point, Seth is trying to fix the time machine, and Rod gives him a good suggestion. Around the island, a group of Alpha Droids are luring Terry in an attempt to train the robots to be more battle-functionable, but Laura watches as the Alpha trio and the Droids end up catching themselves in their own trap. Dr. Z is meanwhile putting Styracosaurus under Alpha Gang control (though this was already done), and tries to stop Helga from vacuuming up his Dinosaur and Move Cards when they fall all over the floor, but the vacuum accidentally activates the Ceratosaurus card. In the D-Lab, Max and Chomp are roughhousing, and Max accidentally breaks an important data disk, but when his dad shows up, he blames Chomp. It is quickly found out who is really responsible, so to punish Max, Dr. Taylor puts him on D-Lab janitor duty for 3 days. He is working on scrubbing a toilet and telling Rex and Zoe to stop giving him speeches, when Chomp knock into him, spilling his bucket of water. Then the Dino Holders go off, and say a dinosaur has appeared in the Pacific Ocean near Hawaii, but just as the D-Team has left, Reese turns panicked to Dr. Taylor telling him to stop the kids—there was no land at that location! But the D-Team landed safe, sound, and dry on an unknown island, and a battle has already started! They see Terry attack and defeat a clearly outmatched Ceratosaurus, with the Alpha Gang standing on the sidelines, but the Ceratosaurus card flies away. Rex grabs it and the D-Team runs, with the Alpha Gang's dinos on their tail. They jump down a pipe in the ground just in time to escape Terry, and they find themselves in a large hallway with the Alpha Gang symbol on the wall. This is their secret headquarters! As Alpha Droids close in, they escape through a door after finding the password ("Open sesame."). While hiding, they tell D-Lab where they are, but their signal gets jammed. Continuing around the island base, they see Helga picking up all the cards from the card-folio, but then Paris runs off down a hallway in a room full of hallway entrances following a subsonic sound, then Chomp runs down a different one following a dinosaur cry. Zoe is cornered by Spiny and Tank, while Max encounters Styracosaurus, who attacks him with Terry . They summon Paris and Chomp and try to fight back, with Max's battle running into Rex, who joins with Ace, but the Alpha Gang is too strong, and they defeat all of the D-Team's dinosaurs. "To Be Continued…" Battles Dr. Z vs. Ceratosaurus Ceratosaurus is exhausted, presumably having been fighting with Terry, Spiny, and Tank, who it is facing now. Terry runs up and hits it across the face in an attack similar to Tail Smash (but with no actual card), knocking it away. Then Dr. Z activates Neck Crusher, and Terry defeats Ceratosaurus, but its card flies away with the wind! Dr. Z wins (but the card flies away) Alpha Gang vs. D-Team After the D-Team is separated, Zoe is cornered by Spiny and Tank so she summons Paris. Max runs into Styracosaurus, but his expectations of a friendly reunion are shattered when it attacks him (because of the Alpha Controller). Ursula then summons Terry, so Max summons Chomp. He rams heads with Styracosaurus before having to fend off Terry, but the Alpha Droids grab Max! Spiny uses Shockwave against Paris, trapping her in a swirling column of water, and Tank swings around and slams Paris with her tail club, defeating Paris. Alpha Droids then grab Zoe, too. Rex runs through a hallway, looking for his friends, when Styracosaurus knocks Chomp through the wall in front of him. It then runs up and bashes Chomp's underside with its nose horn. Rex summons Ace, but Terry blocks him as Styracosaurus defeats Chomp with one last hit. Faced with both Max and Zoe held hostage by Alpha Droids, Rex can only stand and watch as Styracosaurus bashes Ace with its nose horn, and Terry defeats him with Volcano Burst. Alpha Gang wins Quotes (the Alpha trio is standing in front of a cage with a group of Alpha Droids) -Ursula: "Alright, Alpha Droids, pay attention. I want you to lure Terry to the Alpha Transport and capture him. Understood?" -Alpha Droids: (in unison) "Lure, capture. Lure, capture. Lure…" -Zander: "And this time, please, don't get crushed." -Alpha Droids: (in unison) "Get crushed. Get crushed. Get crushed…" -Ursula: "This is a joke. Just when I thought there was no one dumber than the two of you." (Rex has swiped the Ceratosaurus card, Zander and Ed run up to Dr. Z and Ursula) -Zander: "Good news!" -Ed: "But bad news, too!" -Ursula: "Okay, we'll take the good news." -Zander: "We found the card, but those brats are here and they took it." -Dr. Z: "We only asked for the good news!" Errors *When Ceratosaurus' location is first shown, it is a distance to the southeast of Hawaii, but when Reese says there's no land at its location, the signal has jumped to Hawaii itself. Trivia *This episode shows an entire half-inch-thick deck of Dinosaur and Move Cards, almost all of which couldn't possibly have any later appearance in the series once the D-Team gets possession of them, save for a few Super Moves. *The only episode of the entire show to end with a "To Be Continued", though by no means the only cliffhanger episode (though one of only two cliffhangers in Series 1 before the 4-part finale). Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime